Doux amer
by Yuitsu
Summary: Douceur : ce qui est agréble aux sens. Amertume : Sentiment mêlé de découragement et de rancœur Shonen-ai


**Doux-amer**

_Douceur : Ce qui est agréable aux sens._

_Amertume : __Sentiment mêlé de découragement et de rancœur, éprouvé à la suite d'un échec, d'une désillusion_

_Rating : K+_

_Pairing : DeiNaru (the first, yeah !)  
_

_Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi. Quelle surprise, j'en suis sur les fesses !_

_Note : Placement dans l'histoire à la waneugaine, j'fais c'que j'veux c'est ma fic, na ! Et pis c'est court et pis j'arrive pas à faire long. -___-_

_

* * *

_

Naruto regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Personne. Il pinça les lèvres, piétina un instant puis soupira, se rendant à l'évidence : il s'était perdu. Le mieux à faire dans ce cas était de rallier le village le plus proche et d'y rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Mais ça, c'était le point de vue tout à fait personnel du jeune ninja, et comme il n'en avait pas d'autre –attendre et ne pas bouger était impensable-, il se mit en route vers l'ouest, face au couchant.

Il marcha deux heures durant à travers la forêt, sans croiser un seul sentier. Les animaux détalaient à son approche, parfois presque dans ses jambes. Un lièvre bondit d'un buisson et s'enfuit d'une manière si désordonnée qu'elle provoqua un grand éclat de rire chez le garçon. Dans l'immense cathédrale d'arbres, il n'y eut pas d'écho, le son se perdit, s'éteignit, absorbé par la nature.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que la lumière baissait significativement, les arbres se clairsemèrent, se firent plus petits, laissant place à une prairie traversée par un ruisseau. Non loin, à un kilomètre environ, se dressait un petit village de civils. Naruto aperçut la route, assez éloignée de sa position puis se mit en route vers les habitations.

C'était bien le village où lui et son équipe devaient se rendre. S'ils étaient déjà arrivés, ils étaient forcément à l'auberge, à l'attendre. Mais lorsque le jeune homme s'y rendit et demanda au patron, un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, maigre et méfiant, il apprit que Sakura et Kakashi n'avaient pas été vu. Il était en avance. Il prit donc une chambre individuelle, estimant qu'il l'avait bien méritée et chercha une place où s'asseoir dans la grande salle.

La grande salle n'avait justement, rien de bien grand. Une dizaine de tables de bois brut, presque noir et taillé grossièrement, se pressaient dans tout l'espace, tâchant cependant de donner l'illusion d'être séparées. Toutes étaient occupées, mais à côté d'une fenêtre, il y avait une place de libre, face à quelqu'un qui s'asseyait tout juste. Si c'était un homme ou une femme, Naruto n'en savait rien. Le personnage avait les cheveux très longs et la silhouette fine, assez féminine, mais son attitude, ses gestes, disaient le contraire. Il se dirigea par là.

« Je peux m'asseoir là ? »

L'autre leva la tête et fixa le ninja quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un « hm » presque inaudible dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Le personnage se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers, sans vraiment s'attacher au paysage. Naruto en profita pour le détailler. Rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est la couleur de ses cheveux, pareille à la sienne. En voyant cela, il songea même à se les laisser pousser un peu. L'autre finit par se rendre compte du regard insistant que portait le plus jeune sur lui, et lança :

« Un problème ? »

La question du sexe était résolue, la voix était typiquement masculine. Mais Naruto fut légèrement prit de court, et à son grand dam, il bafouilla :

« Heu, je… Je me disais juste que vous aviez l'air triste. »

« J'ai perdu quelqu'un que je connaissais bien. Il y a trois semaines. »

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Hn ? Tu ne sais même pas son nom. »

« Ben, non, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de dire que je suis désolé pour vous. »

L'homme se redressa légèrement et toisa Naruto de son œil unique et bleu, l'autre étant caché sous une large mèche de cheveux.

« T'es un ninja toi… De la feuille… Hn… Tu fais quoi là ? »

« J'me suis perdu et j'attends mes coéquipiers ici. »

Devant l'air soudainement vexé du garçon, l'inconnu ne pu retenir un ricanement.

« T'es pas doué ! Hn, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Naruto », marmonna le blond, les bras croisé et le menton rentré.

« Hn, moi c'est Deidara. »

Une serveuse, probablement la fille du patron au vu du regard qu'il posait sur elle, interrompit leur échange et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient manger et boire. Ils passèrent commande et elle s'éloigna, Deidara parcourant brièvement le dos de la jeune fille d'un œil critique puis, il se retourna vers Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils durent parler fort pour s'entendre, mais cela ne les gêna pas, ils étaient tous deux de nature impulsive et fondamentalement allergiques au calme et au silence. Ils discutèrent de tout ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, du moment qu'ils riaient et se distrayaient. L'alcool de riz qu'on leur servit n'était pas très bon, mais ils le sirotaient à petites gorgées, Naruto moins que son aîné, car ce dernier, au vu de son âge, lui avait interdit et conseillé de ne pas boire beaucoup. Cela entraîna une anecdote, puis une petite histoire du plus jeune… La soirée se passa ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la bouteille n'était qu'à sa moitié, ils se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage, vers les chambres. Ce fut là que Deidara embrassa Naruto. Il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, et même assez content. La chambre du premier était plus proche, juste un numéro plus loin, alors ils allèrent là.

Seules leurs lèvres se touchaient au début, une simple pression, assez douce. Puis leurs langues, le goût d'alcool aussi. Naruto passa les bras derrière le cou de Deidara, sous ses cheveux qu'il trouva très doux, alors que celui là disait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment en prendre soin. Il détacha la queue de cheval, la longue chevelure tomba, jusqu'au milieu du dos. Leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un, comme on se débarrasse d'une saleté.

Cela leur semblait naturel, dans l'ordre des choses.

Deidara appuya ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, le forçant à s'allonger. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, le torse… Ils rirent un peu en remarquant que leurs peaux étaient aussi de la même couleur. Leurs yeux étaient différents en revanche : bleu gris et bleu roi.

Une sorte de fièvre s'empara d'eux, brusquement. Une envie, un besoin subit.

Il était encore assez tôt dans la soirée, et il y avait suffisamment de bruit en bas pour couvrir les leurs.

Il faisait chaud, et ils étaient bien.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, avec le chant du coq d'une ferme voisine, Deidara se servait de la poitrine de Naruto comme d'oreiller, sa respiration était encore lente, il peinait à se réveiller. Le plus âgé se redressa, posa son coude de l'autre côté de l'ensommeillé pour avoir un certain équilibre et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autres. Ils se sourirent et se levèrent. Ils ramassèrent ensuite leurs vêtements et se rhabillèrent en plaisantant. La nuit passée leur semblait parfaitement normale, intégrée dans l'ordre des choses. Avant de sortir, ils s'embrassèrent encore. Ils recommencèrent. Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent le courage, ils se levèrent à nouveau.

« Dis, Deidara, tu m'aimes bien ? »

« Hn, j'sais pas, ça s'pourrait. Et toi ? »

« Pareil, ça s'pourrait. »

Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent.

En bas de l'escalier, ils furent interpellés par une exclamation de surprise : c'était Sakura, à une table, avec Kakashi. Naruto les rejoignit, s'excusa et rit un peu sous les reproches de sa coéquipière. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Deidara sortir après avoir payé sa nuit. Ils s'adressèrent un vague signe de tête.

A leur tour, ils réglèrent la note, rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et se remirent en route.

Chacun de leur côté.

C'était bien normal. Dans l'ordre des choses.

**--x--**

La terre était brûlée. Stigmatisée. Il y avait des corps parfois. Un champ de bataille.

« C'est la désolation » avait déclaré Sakura, la gorge un peu serrée. Elle avait un bandage au crâne et un au poignet. Puis elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête, vers les blessés qu'elle pourrait soigner avec ce qu'il lui restait de chakra après les combats.

Naruto se mit à marcher, au hasard. Il était mal à l'aise, mais il ne voulait pas rester planté, immobile et inutile. Il ne savait pas soigner, et encombrerait plus qu'autre chose au chevet des blessés. C'était l'Akatsuki qui avait lancé l'attaque. Des sous-fifres, de la chair à canon. Les membres de l'organisation s'étaient peu montrés, Naruto ne les avait pas croisés.

« T'as eu de la chance. »

C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ils avaient vite battu en retraite, pour une raison mystérieuse. Et à partir de ce moment là, Konoha avait reprit le dessus et avait mis rapidement fin à la bataille.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention de Naruto.

Ils levèrent la tête au même moment, sortant de leurs pensées respectives. Ils se reconnurent immédiatement.

La surprise passée, ils se sourirent.

Normalement, ils auraient du se battre à mort, Deidara, cape noire décorée de nuages rouges sur le dos, s'il avait gagné, aurait pu ramener le « réceptacle » agonisant à son organisation. Naruto, s'il avait gagné, aurait pu permettre à son village d'obtenir de précieuses informations à son village sur l'Akatsuki.

Tous deux savaient désormais qui était l'autre.

Ils ricanèrent brièvement et se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, dans des directions opposées. Il n'avaient « rien vu ».

Avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée de voix et de vue, Deidara se retourna et cria :

« Au prochain hasard ! »

* * *

... Voilà.

C'est court, je sais, c'est bizarre, je sais, mais bon, j'ai écrit ça entre une heure et deux heures du mat', heure d'hiver. Hem...


End file.
